


Tough Decisions

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: springkink, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was going to have to make the tough decisions and they would rather it be them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Sailor Moon, Haruka/Michiru/Setsuna: adulthood - someone’s going to have to make the hard decisions and I’d rather it be us."

"She's not ready yet."

Haruka looked away from watching Michiru help Hotaru practice her walking over to where Setsuna was, standing by the window. She got up going over to the other woman and hugged her around the middle of her waist.

Incidentally, Usagi happened to walking on the other side of the street with Mamoru and her friends trailed behind them. Each of the girls and the two cats were watching the couple.

Though Rei in particular was watching them rather intently.

"Ready for what?"

The slightly taller woman sighed softly as she leaned back against Haruka's chest, silent though watching the younger senshi intently.

"Usagi. She is not to ready to make the tough decisions yet nor does she quite have the maturity to understand the choices once they are laid before her."

Haruka wondered slightly where this was coming from. What had Setsuna been thinking about?

"Setsuna? Did you see something?"

The time keeper chuckled mirthlessly, even as they watched the younger Senshi, Usagi would shoot looks over her shoulder to the trailing Senshi that Mamoru wasn't quick to notice.

Ah so there something brewing between the Princess and one of her inner guardians. What would that eventually mean for the Prince and his future?

"You know that I can't tell you that, 'Ruka. But know that our Princess will have to face some tough decisions in future before Crystal Tokyo can come into being. She might not be able to make them."

"We should be ready to make them for her then."

She didn't know when Michiru had joined them by the window with Hotaru, but she felt Setsuna stiffen a bit in her arms.

"Yes, we should watch and be ready for when the time comes for those tough decisions."


End file.
